


My Fair Lad [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [54]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Kissing, Cover Art Welcome, Cute, Dress Up, Fluff, M/M, Manchester 2007, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: It starts from a jersey swap and turns to a grand night out.Kind of a Pygmalion-theme fairytale set in Manchester 2007.





	My Fair Lad [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Fair Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196457) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa). 



> Thanks to [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa) for blanket permission, for being so supportive, for being generally fabulous, and for writing such beautiful, lyrical, captivating stories that are a wonder and an experience to read. I admit to having a soft spot for this pairing that I tried to deny for a very long time after Gareth moved to Madrid, but your stories have made me cave in and admit that I'm weak for these boys being lovely and soft and yet edgy and sharp all at the same time.
> 
> Posted for Football RPF Week 2018 for the Bed Sharing theme.

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mhudcup6rmrji1s/Football%20RPF_My%20Fair%20Lad.mp3?dl=0) [16.2 MB, 00:52:56]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7q4e9lk33hoyeol/Football%20RPF_My%20Fair%20Lad.m4b?dl=0) [37.6 MB, 00:52:56]


End file.
